In general, a prefabricated building or a factory-fabricated building, which is a kind of building, may be used by using panels or light construction materials while being simply moved, and has been developed and provided in a variety of forms and structures according to the purpose of usage, such as a suburban house, a camping house, a bungalow, or a movable house. Such a building may be easily installed and used in the places, such as regions of beautiful scenery, resorts, or construction sites. The buildings adopt cooling/heating equipment that is installed therein in order to provide the convenience of usage.
Korea Patent Publication No. 2010-0061899 discloses an environment-friendly simple movable house. The floor of the disclosed movable house is configured with a non-toxic waterproof mortar layer in which reinforcing bars are embedded, Styrofoam, a non-toxic waterproof concrete layer, and a loess layer of which the front and back surfaces are covered with meshes in sequence as it goes from the outer side to the inner side thereof, and the wall of the house body is configured with Styrofoam of which the front and back surfaces are coated with a flame retardant, and a non-toxic waterproof mortar layer in which reinforcing bars are embedded, a loess layer of which the front and back surfaces are covered with meshes, a paint layer that is mixed with the loess layer, a Korean paper layer, and silver nano-water, which are formed in sequence on the inner side of the Styrofoam.
Korean Patent No. 1383889 discloses a container house that is applied with a stand-alone solar power system.
In order to increase the usability of the rooftop of the prefabricated building, it is essential to install separate means for people to go up to the rooftop. A general ladder is used for the means for people to go up to the rooftop. However, in the case where the ladder is installed indoors, there is a problem that the space usability is relatively reduced. On the contrary, in the case where the ladder is installed outdoors, it causes a trespassing and poses a risk of safety accidents because children can easily go up through the same.
In particular, the conventional prefabricated buildings have relatively poor heat-insulation and cooling/heating efficiencies, and thus, in order to improve this, the present inventor was granted Korean Patent No. 10-1421471 regarding a simple house having a multi-function, which can: reduce management costs with the seasons; increase the durability; and be simply used for a variety of purposes according to installed places. The present invention has been developed and filed by associating a ladder to go up to the rooftop of a simple house with a door.